Magykal Ponies
by Magyk-Foal1
Summary: Septimus stuffs up a spell and he Jenna&Beetle get sucked in a portal to Equestria! suck at reviews please demand more chapters it'll get better and this was my first story/chapter!
1. Chapter 1

Magykal Ponies

Chapter 1.

WARNING: This is a Magyk and MLP FIM crossover!

This is my fi

As the Princess ran along wizard way she thought to herself 'Why aren't I a wizard like Sep?' The question ran through her as she sped along the street full of fantastic wizard robes and charms all in the windows of many shops "I can't wait til tonight, tonight on the longest night, Sep and I will turn fourteen and our mother Sarah Heap is planning a birthday party at the palace!"

At the Wizard Tower Septimus was practicing his **projection** trying to make them speak like the **Syren** could in case he needed to perfect them in his upcoming **Darke Week** and his journey to the **Darke Halls** to rescue Alther after Tertius Fume's nasty trick got Alther banished instead of Fume. As he was about to finish his successful **projection **the ExtraOrdinary wizard Marcia Overstrand walked into the room. "Septimus it's time for you to head to the palace for your party I'll see you there in ten minutes. I just need to finish off a few more things." "And please don't leave on the dark of the moon it's just **alchemie **nonsense and it would be better if you wait next week on a full moon, besides I think your mother would want you to be here tonight since you're turning fourteen." She said in her stern voice that Septimus knew she was being serious

"Ok Marcia I'll wait til next week, on full moon so you don't need to worry ok?" Septimus sighed, he hated it when Marcia did this he knew it was for his safety but Marcellus had exclaimed that he should leave tonight at midnight for apparently it meant good luck. "I'll see you in ten minutes at the palace" he said with a smile.

"Beetle! I'm so glad you came!" The Princess exclaimed,

"Jenna! Happy Birthday!" Beetle blushed but he didn't know why, it only happened when he was with Princess Jenna. Beetle still upset about is job loss at the manuscriptorium walked off since he had nothing to say, until Septimus ran into him "Wotcha, Sep!" Beetle exclaimed.

"Wotcha, Beet!" replied Septimus

"Happy Birthday, Sep!"

"Thanks, Beet!"

"So Marcia let you leave? I didn't think she'd let you come to the palace."

"Well she made me start my **Darke Week** next week, and just in case I successfully completed talking **projections, **rescuing Alther is gonna be easy! Alice will be so happy!"

"Well what about Alice? You promised you would go tonight at midnight."

"I know that's the problem.." "Hey, Beetle wanna see my **projections**? You'd be impressed"

"Sure, Sep as long it's not me"

"Ok" Septimus concentrated hard it required a lot of **Magyk** and patience to make a **projection **he tried so hard and to his amazement he **projected** a perfect form of Jenna

"Hi Beetle" spoke the **projection**

"wow that's cool Sep." gasped Beetle

"Pretty cool huh?"

"Yeah" "Hey is that meant to flicker"

"No"

"Well it is"

"oh dear, that's not meant to happen.."

Just then a big **Magykal** portal appeared.

"Oh boy, that was not meant to happen" Septimus muttered

"Really well everyone is screaming and you've screwed your projection up so if something happens it's your fault"

"what's going on?" Questioned Jenna

"Well Sep stuffed up his spell" Answered Beetle

"Se-"

"Jenna please let me explain" Septimus cut in.

"No"

"Jen, please!"

"No, you shouldn't have casted your silly **projections**!"

"But Jen!"

"No buts, you better hope no-one gets sucked in!" "You can then explain what's going on and hopefully bring them back!"

"Fine" sighed Septimus he hated arguing with Jenna. "But I don't know any more than you do about this thing."

Then whilst they were arguing the portal started to suck but everyone had run away and Jenna, Septimus and Beetle hadn't noticed anyone calling out to them to run so they just kept arguing and before they had time to run the portal had sucked all three of them in and their whole world went black.


	2. Equestria?

Chapter 2

Equestria?

Sorry about the "this is my fi part" In the first chapter. It was meant to say this is my first story/chapter so please don't be too hard on me.

And I do not own either MLP or Septimus Heap series

Septimus woke with a start to the sound of Jenna and Beetle arguing and noticed something different 'they aren't humans' thought Septimus Jenna was a Pony with a horn and wings he heard about these once Alicorns that's what she was an Alicorn and Beetle is a Pegasus. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his once hands now hooves 'don't panic' he told himself "uh guys.."

"What!" Beetle and Jenna both yelled.

"I just wanna say something"

"Well be quick about it then!" Snapped Jenna "I want to know what happened"

"Well um I have no idea where we are but we all seem to be ponies…"

"Urgh you just noticed! It is your fault! You and your magic!" yelled Jenna.

"Jenna, calm down he didn't know it was gonna happen" protested Beetle.

"What so know you're on his side!"

"Jen, calm down please let's figure this out togeth-"

"Together! Septimus?! It's your fault you figure it out!"

"Um Jen, Sep? You might wanna ask those ponies staring at us where we are, they think we're not around from here" Interrupted Beetle.

"Well of course you're not I've never seen you before howdy! I'm Pinkie Pie!" "What's your name?"

"Um" Septimus began

"Well my name is Jenna, this is Beetle and this is Septimus" Jenna said in her princess voice.

"Howdy! You want some cake? I love cake or do you want a welcome party because I'm good at parties then you'll have lots of good friends!"

"Pinkie stop you're probably annoying them! I'm sorry you must be exhausted from your travels my name is Twilight Sparkle and welcome to Ponyville!"

'Ponyville? Oh boy my projection must've transported us to another world I'm so confused about this and oh boy how are we gonna get back?' Septimus thought

"Have you three got a place to stay?" Questioned Twilight

"No" the three said in unison

"Well if you're quiet you can stay in my place til you figure out a place to stay" offered Twilight

"Well thank you Twilight we'll be happy to stay at your place" said Jenna.

- Later on in Twilight's house

"So where'd you three come from?" asked Twilight

"Um we're not from here" replied Beetle

"Well of course you're not around from here you said so before"

"Well what Beetle was trying to say is….." Septimus cut in and explained the story from the start.

After Septimus explained the story Twilight showed a face to actually understand the story she explained that she was trying to do the same thing at the same time and their magic combined created a portal to Equestria. After she finished she said "Welcome to Equestria!"

"EQUESTRIA?" Shouted the three in unison.

-So there you have it the three have arrived in Equestria sorry it took so long! I was so busy with other things but if you want some romance with Septimus and Twilight just pm me also if you have ideas for chapter three. Thanks!


End file.
